The present invention is a vehicle anchorage system for installation of a child seat in a vehicle.
Recently the National Highway Traffic and Safety Administration (NHTSA) enacted federal regulation Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) 225. This standard establishes requirements for child restraint anchorage systems to aid consumers in proper installation of a child seat. Three tether anchorages are permanently installed in the vehicle, each to accept a child seat tether hook and strap. Two lower anchorages protrude from the seat bight, meaning the area close to and including the intersection of the vehicle seat cushion and seat back. One upper anchorage accepts a child seat tether hook connected to an upper portion of the child seat back.
The present invention is a vehicle anchorage system for securing a child seat on a vehicle seat. The vehicle anchorage system comprises two lower anchorage assemblies each having a fixed member secured to the vehicle structure, an anchor having a latchable portion at the seat bight for releasable engagement with a lower child seat tether hook, and an energy absorbing mechanism operable above a first predetermined force threshold to absorb energy and provide a limited forward displacement of the anchor and thus the child seat.
The vehicle anchorage system also includes an upper anchorage assembly having a fixed portion secured to the vehicle structure, a latchable portion for releasable engagement with an upper child seat tether hook, and an energy absorbing mechanism operable above a second predetermined force threshold to provide a limited forward displacement of the latchable portion and the upper child seat tether hook.